


The Day Noct Broke Ignis' Brain and Mended His Heart

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “I’m just a job to you,” Noct spat, spinning away and stomping off in the direction of the stairs by the Lestallum outlook.  Ignis stood momentarily stunned.  How could he say that?  Did he not know?Obviously not.He noted the set of Noct’s shoulders, slumped and defeated, dejected.  It matched how broken Ignis felt inside.It pained him to see Noctis storming off like that, thinking Ignis didn’t care.  He couldn’t bear it.  Caution, propriety thrown to the wind, Ignis made his decision.





	The Day Noct Broke Ignis' Brain and Mended His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> really couldn't come up with a decent title for this so...

 

  Ignis stood at the end of the bed, sighing quietly as he watched Noct sleep.

  The Prince had curled up in a nest of blankets the moment they entered the room they were to share, complaining of a headache.  Ignis had grimaced, unable to do anything to help, other than the standard things he did in similar cases.  This, however, was vastly different.  He was certain it was caused by the Covenants and that was something he couldn’t assist with.

  It was tearing him up inside that he just couldn’t ease the burden.

  Instead he was left with his cool damp cloths, pain medication, shutting curtains to create a dark environment.  And fretting.

  Since the headaches had started Noct had been snappish, terse.  Even Prompto had been the subject of his ire.  Ignis knew Noct didn’t mean it, all the more when he would see the contrite expression on Noct’s face. 

  Ignis had tried to maintain his calm, tried to remain composed, proposing different scenarios, strategies.  Every time he opened his mouth, he knew he sounded cold, but he simply didn’t know how to deal with the situation they were in.  Noct was still grieving, Gladio was sullen, Prompto nervous and prone to bouts of laughter that grated on Ignis’ nerves, though he knew where the bursts came from.

  Ignis and Noct had always had a complicated relationship, one where friendship and duty had to dwell side by side.  It had been easier when they were younger, Ignis merely a companion for the lonely Prince.  Then Ignis had begun his training to be Chamberlain, then Advisor, combined with his induction to the Crownsguard.  Noct had withdrawn.

  It wasn’t until Ignis had been made a fully fledged member of the Guard three years later that things had settled somewhat.  There were still flare ups, particularly when Noct was reminded of his father’s mortality and his own impending ascension to the throne.  But he had matured and with that had come a sense of calm.

  The last few years they had settled into a rhythm, one that Ignis found comfort in.  They were at ease with each other, mostly.

  So, to have Noct behaving in an antagonistic manner, especially towards Ignis himself, was…disconcerting and though he tried to reign it in, he felt hurt.  Which resulted in his acting even colder than usual.

  A vicious cycle if ever there was one.

  Noting Noct’s stiffening of his spine when Ignis mentioned their plans for the following day, Ignis paused when Gladio asked the inevitable question when they arrived in Lestallum.

  “It’s up to Noct,” he said quietly.

  Noct’s deep blue eyes widened in surprise and a small smile tugged at his lips, the first he’d seen since the Fall of Insomnia.  Ignis’ heart had skipped a beat and he returned the small offering of peace with a quirk of his own lips.

  The peace of that moment didn’t last.

 

  “I’m just a job to you,” Noct spat, spinning away and stomping off in the direction of the stairs by the Lestallum outlook.  Ignis stood momentarily stunned.  How could he say that?  Did he not know?

  Obviously not.

  He noted the set of Noct’s shoulders, slumped and defeated, dejected.  It matched how broken Ignis felt inside.

  It pained him to see Noctis storming off like that, thinking Ignis didn’t care.  He couldn’t bear it.  Not anymore.  Not now, with their world disintegrating around them.  Caution, propriety thrown to the wind, Ignis made his decision.

  “Noct,” he called out, striding forward.

  Noct heard him, Ignis could see it in the stiffening of his spine, but he kept moving, step by step stalking away from Ignis.

  “Noct, please,” Ignis tried again, hastening his own steps to catch up.  “Noctis!”

  Noct spun suddenly, eyes dangerously glittering, the angry set of his mouth a thin line.  “Don’t!  Don’t tell me we need to keep moving, don’t tell me what I need to do!  I know, alright, I know.  You think I don’t get it?  Well, I do!” he spat, turning away again.

  Ignis grabbed his hand, halting his motion, “please, Noct, that’s not what I was going to say,” he pleaded.

  Noct glared at him skeptically, but he wasn’t wrenching his hand from Ignis’ grasp.  “Yeah, what then, what were you gonna say?”

  Ignis stopped one step below Noct, their eyes level, cupping his hand with both of his, enfolding it within, “you have never been a job to me, never,” he whispered urgently.  He could feel the sting of tears pricking at his eyes behind his glasses, the rush of his blood, pounding in his veins, roaring in his ears. 

  “Then why…” Noct started, confusion crossing his features, his anger dropping away like a shed cloak.

  “I…I don’t know how to do anything else, I don’t know how to help you.  I want to.  Desperately.  I do not want to see you suffer and hurt and I can’t do anything to stop it,” Ignis said mournfully.  “I am so scared you will go where I cannot follow…”  His voice broke off in a harsh sob.

  “Ignis,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis swallowed around the constriction in his throat, “don’t go where I can’t follow,” he pleaded, begged.  He cast his gaze down, letting his tears fall freely, no longer caring.

  “Ignis…Speccy, don’t cry.  Please.”

  A warm hand cupped his cheek, Ignis looking up in surprise at the tender tone, at the touch on his face.  A thumb swiped across his cheek, brushing his tears away.  Every last brick of the wall he’d built around himself crumbled under the force of Noct’s gaze.

  “I…” Ignis faltered, knowing his next words would forever change everything between them.  “This world would mean nothing to me without you in it.  You are everything to me, my life, my soul…my heart.  I love you,” he confessed.

  He waited for the derision, the scoffing anger at his words.

  They never came.

  Noctis chuckled, Ignis blinking through his tears, hurt lancing through his chest, pulling his hands away and stepping back.  Noctis followed, gripping hold of his shoulders.

  “You dumb bastard, do you know how long I have wanted to hear that from you?  For you to admit it?”

  Ignis gaped like a landed fish, mouth working uselessly.  For the first time in his life he was genuinely speechless in shock.

  “I…I…” he stuttered eventually.

  “C’mere, you idiot,” Noct said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close, “I love you too.”

  Ignis’ eyes went comically wide, his mouth dropping open again.  “Oh.”  He snapped his mouth shut, blinking like a fool.

  “Did I break your brain?” Noct asked, tilting his head to one side, grinning at Ignis’ utter lack of response.

  “Perhaps,” he whispered.

  Noctis grinned devilishly, “and if I do this?”

  Ignis frowned, then melted as Noctis pressed their lips together, pulling away before Ignis could reciprocate.  That wouldn’t do as far as he was concerned.  It wouldn’t do at all.

  Tangling his hands in Noct’s hair, he tugged him forward again, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that left absolutely no doubt as to how he felt.

  He didn’t stop kissing him when he heard Gladio’s booming laugh, nor Prompto’s cheer from the sidelines.

  He didn’t stop when Gladio called out, “don’t swallow him.”

  What he did do was detach one hand from Noct’s hair, extend his arm out in Gladio’s general direction and very pointedly flip him the bird.  He didn’t even hear the Shield’s response, he was drowning in the sound of Noct’s moans.

  Pulling away eventually out of the necessity to breathe, Ignis grasped Noct’s hand and dragged him laughing up the steps, resolutely heading for their hotel room.  Halting halfway up the steps, he turned and threw a small bag to Gladio.

  “You will need to get a room for you and Prompto.”  He ignored the suggestive waggle of Gladio’s eyebrows as he caught the bag containing their funds.

  Noct sniggered, “yep, I definitely broke you.”

  Ignis glanced down at him as he resumed their trek to the Leville, “no, you put me back together again.”

 

  When they finally arrived at the Leville, Ignis gathered Gladio and Prompto’s bags, dropped them at the front desk and told the concierge that they would be collected shortly, took the steps two at a time in his haste to get back, slamming the door behind him.

  The whole thing took him less than five minutes.

  Five minutes he could have been with Noctis.

  Noct sat on the bed closest to the door, grinning with kiss swollen lips.

  Ignis smirked back and very deliberately twisted the lock, satisfied with the loud click it gave as it bolted.

  “You’re not wasting any time,” Noct laughed.

  “I have wasted far too bloody much already,” Ignis growled, stalking closer.  He stopped in front of him, raising a brow, “I do hope you want this as much as I do, Noct.  You can say no and I will go no further.”

  “Not sayin’ no, nope, definitely not doin’ that,” Noct said with a little smile, crooking his finger and beckoning Ignis close. 

  Ignis dropped to his knees between Noct’s parted thighs, “then what do you want, Noct?”  He placed his hands flat on Noct’s upper thighs, leaning up so that they were breathing the same air, teasing at giving kisses, yet holding them back, as he waited for a response.

  “You,” Noct gasped in frustration.

  Ignis surged forward, getting the answer he needed, locking their mouths together again, a pleasant tingle running through his lips from their previous kiss.  Noct gripped hold of the hair at the back of his neck, trying to tug him closer.  Ignis clambered up off the floor, pushing Noct back onto the bed and lay over him, letting him feel every bit of the desire he had for the man beneath him, finally letting the most salacious of his fantasies run rampant.

 

 

 


End file.
